Elven School Trauma
by Inyx
Summary: 3 of the Elflings have to go to school. What happens when Legolas gets mad? And how will Elladan and Elrohir cope? SLASH. YAOI. Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1: Not going

Elven school trauma Disclaimer - Jiro: Inyx is a very broke person and could never even afford something like LotR. Don't sue her. Flame her if you want, it amuses me a great deal.she hates it. I know I totally messed up the ages of Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan and well just about everyone. Don't be mad at me, my muzeses made me do it *sob* Warnings: This is a slash fic, don't like don't read (don't flame?). Also it contains incest. Everything is in Elfish.  
  
Chapter 1: Not wanting to go  
  
*************** Mirkwood *************** "But Father!" Legolas shouted towards the blonde Elf, arms crossed over his chest "I cannot go!" The other Elf sighed. "You can go Legolas, and you will go if you want to or not." Legolas protested "It is unfair, I'm a grown Elf father, I can do as I please."  
  
Thranduil frowned, why was his son always so stubborn? From the first time he had told Legolas of the school he was to go to the boy had refused. Ever since he had returned from the quest to destroy the One Ring he had been different and cockier. He saw himself as a grown and mature Elf. True, he had grown up a lot but still the boy was not an adult yet.  
  
Legolas snarled "You did this to get rid of me didn't you?" Thranduil was shocked "No, of course not Legolas, why would you think such a thing?" Legolas sighed; his father always made excuses to get him out of the palace. "You sent me to Imladris did you not?" He began summing up the times that he had been sent out to do something that a messenger could have done as well.  
  
"You are going." Thranduil hissed enraged by his sons' rebellion.  
  
"No."  
  
Thranduil glared at his son [1] and told Legolas in a deadly whisper: "You. Are. Going."  
  
"No."  
  
This was the last straw for the King of Mirkwood. Without thinking he raised his hand at his son and made it come down with an incredible force. A loud smack was heard through the room.  
  
Legolas eyes went wide. He felt his cheek going red and beginning to sting. He.he had hit him.his father had actually hit him!  
  
"You hit me! You really hit me," he shook his head and came back to his senses. "I hate you!"  
  
Before the King of Mirkwood could say anything else his son turned heel and stalked out of the room, banging the door shut as he did so. Stomping down the hall, the blonde prince headed towards his room. His father had hit him. Not just hit him, but in his face. Like he was a small child.  
  
He walked to his room in a stage between shock and rage. Once there he was enraged even more. All his belongings were neatly packed for his departure, firmly placed on his bed. With one angry movement Legolas swept the bags from his bed and let himself fall on it.  
  
"What am I going to do?" The blond prince asked himself as he placed his hands under his head. After a moment of thought the blonde Elf decided to himself what to do. He would not go at free will. They would have to force him to go. He was not going. He was sure of it.  
  
*************** Rivendel *************** "But Ada!" two similar voices cried out. "We cannot go!" Elrond sighed and turned a hopeless glance to Glorfindel. The blonde Elf nodded. "Do you care to explain the reason why you cannot go?" Elladan frowned, he hadn't thought about that one. "Because." His younger brother began. "We need to go to Lothlorien to deliver a message."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled; he could see the desperate looks on each of the young Elves faces. "I'm sure that your father will let a messenger do that, will you not Lord Elrond?" The Half-Elf nodded. "School is much more important for Elven princes like yourselves." Elladan looked to his younger twin and mouthed: 'What should we do?' Elrohir thought for a while and winked at his older brother. Elladan smirked.  
  
"But Glory." the twins whined and pouted towards the Elder "We want to learn from you!" The blond Elf looked to his students and smiled: "In the summer, when both of you are back again I'll resume my lessons."  
  
Elrond grinned; Glorfindel always knew how to outsmart the two. Elladan scolded at his brother for giving them even more work. But on seeing the look in his brothers eyes his face softened. In his brothers eyes he could see sadness and fear. He gave his twin an encouraging smile.  
  
Elrohir smiled back at his brother. He knew it was not the best of smiles but it was all he could manage right now. The expression his brother had seen in his eyes was true. He was afraid and he was sad. Trying to keep his cheerful calm expression was a difficult task. The young Elf swallowed and looked back to his father.  
  
Elrond had a stern expression on his face. "Start packing, you will be leaving tomorrow." Elladan nodded with clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
Slowly he walked out of the room taking his brothers' wrist and gently pulling him with him. They both knew there was no arguing with their father from since they were children. Or arguing with Glorfindel for that matter. So they just did what they were ordered to and left for their room.  
  
Once inside the room Elrohir collapsed on his bed with a ragged sob. "Why?" Elladan gave his little brother a compassionate look and sat next to him. Gently stroking his twins' soft locks Elladan whispered gentle soothing words in his ear. His brother only sobbed more.  
  
Elrohir shook his head and sobbed again. "Why Elladan, why do we have to go? I don't want to go I'm scared and I-" Before he could speak any further Elladan pulled him on his lap and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Elrohir gasped and pulled away. His brothers eyes went wide and he began to apologize: "Oh Elrohir.I.I did not mean for that to happen.I'm sorry, I must have." He blushed.  
  
"'Tis alright."  
  
Elladan blinked, he must have misunderstood. "Pardon?" Elrohir smiled and moved his face up to kiss his brother back "'Tis alright." The pair shared another shy, soft kiss. And after that another, and another and.. Before they could get their senses back the pair had discarded their shirts and tunics to the ground.  
  
"No, no Elrohir, stop it." Elladan breathed as he tried to push his brother of him. Elrohir looked up from the assault he was giving to his twins' neck. "We should be packing my brother." Elladan whispered "Not making love, at least for now." Elrohir grinned and gave his brother another sweet kiss.  
  
"We should not tell father or Glorfindel. They would try to keep us apart."  
  
Elladan nodded at his younger twin and kissed his nose in affection "Lets get packing little one." Elrohir frowned and muttered something about not being little. Elladan decided to ignore it and pulled on his shirt again. He knew it would be hard to leave their home, especially for his little twin brother, and he was not looking forward to the idea of going to a 'Special school for Elven children'. And by the look on his twin's face he didn't either.  
  
Elrohir took in a shuddering breath and too began packing slowly. But his mind was racing wildly. He kissed his brother! He actually kissed his own brother! And it had felt so good. Of course he had imagined it, but the real thing. Elladan kissing him by free will. it was very frustrating. And then there was the matter of that school they would be send to. Father had read a message from Gondor about a special school being set up and the request for students and also, some extra teachers. Glorfindel would have come with them but he had to stay because of some political nonsense. They were both sighed in immediately. And that scared him.  
  
Elladan pushed his belongings into his traveling bag as he thought about the complicated situation they were in. But his mind was working at top speed. Elrohir, his twin brother, the one he had loved ever since they were but children had found it okay that he kissed him. He sighed, if not for the school-problem this would be the best day of his immortal life. Their father was not one who made rapid decisions. He always considered every aspect of a matter and every possible way of outcome. But when he had read the folder of the school the Lord had signed the twins up as soon as possible. It was unlike their father to do such things. And for that reason it scared him. It scared him a great deal.  
  
"Elladan?" a small voice whispered. "You won't leave me, right?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "I will never leave you little one."  
  
"Good. and Elladan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm not little."  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* [1] Ah! It's Thranduil's evil death glare! *Hides behind muze*  
  
That was bad wasn't it? Jiro and Peter: Yes it was. *Ignores muzes* Please review, this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends meet up

Disclaimer- Peter: Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir or any other characters from Lord of the Rings are not Inyxs'. She's just a sad, sad person who thinks way too much about them. *Gets kicked* I mean.well.just that. Warnings: AU. This is SLASH, yaoi, that kind of stuff. You know as in male/male relationships? If it bothers you, you go back. Also contains incest. And a bit of: 'lets be mean to Arwen'. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. It's a great honor. *Grins madly* I'm so proud of all the reviews I got. I will worship all of my reviewers from now on. (Jiro: She's gone mad.) Also my very special thanks to Linteloteiel for beta reading this piece of junk. I shall forever be grateful. And of course everything is in the tongue our dear Elflings speak.  
  
Elven school trauma Chapter 2: Old friends meet up.  
  
*************** On the road to Gondor ***************  
  
Legolas groaned. He didn't want to wake up yet. His bed was so nice and warm. It did move every now and then but that didn't matter to him. He rolled over on his side and pulled the blankets around him more. It was only the pain of falling on the ground that woke him. And that made him realize that his bed was not the thing he fell off. The thing he fell off was.Oh no.  
  
With a curse the Elven Prince jumped to his feet. He wasn't in his room! Or even in the palace for that matter. Come to think of it he probably wasn't even in Mirkwood anymore. He was in a carriage. He was in a moving carriage. And he probably knew were he was heading to. Gondor. Oh when he got his hands on his father he was going to.  
  
Elladan looked up at the loud banging sound. He had been lost in thoughts while stroking his brothers' hair. 'Elrohir looks nice with his head in my lap.' Elladan absentmindedly thought. He looked back at the blonde Elven Prince who had leapt up from the ground and had his back turned from them, cursing silently. He sighed. "Let me guess, your father forced you to come."  
  
With a startled cry Legolas whipped around, grabbing at his belt. He looked down confused. "Where did my dagger go?" he asked quietly. Elladan gave another sigh. "They have been removed." He looked down at his twin. "Just like ours." Legolas slumped down on the seat he had been sleeping on. "Oh great, I'm stuck in a stupid carriage, going to a worthless school, and my weapons have been taken away!" He kicked the side of the carriage.  
  
Elrohir moaned. "Elladan be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep," he opened his eyes and shifted so he was sitting on his brothers lap. "Or do I. have to punish you." Before his brother could tell him that Legolas was awake and watching them the raven-haired Elf pulled his brother into a fierce kiss. But he froze as he heard giggles erupting from the other seat. In shock he stared at Legolas who was giggling softly at the pair. "Oh don't mind me, go on and punish him!"  
  
The sons of Elrond blushed fiercely, much to the joy of the now hysterically laughing Elf in front of them. The youngest twin tried to give a snappy comeback but he couldn't come up with anything worse than: 'Well your weapons are gone!' So he just slumped back against his brother who possessively put his arms around him. "I.Well your weapons are gone!" He flinched. He had to say it. He just had to say it.  
  
Legolas grinned at the pair. He had always known of their feelings for each other. Even before they had confessed to him. Or each other for that matter. "Don't worry, I think you make a great couple." Elladan grinned and pulled his twin closer. Legolas made a frustrated noise and lay back down on his bench.  
  
The hours went by and soon all three of the Elves were bored out of their skulls. Trying to get a conversation started Legolas looked up at the sons of Elrond. He smiled at the adorable sight in front of him. Snuggled up close to his brother was Elrohir, still on his brothers' lap and with his head in the crook of his twins' neck. Elladan had one arm wrapped around Elrohir's waist. The other was stroking the soft dark locks on Elrohir's head. Legolas smiled as the older twin looked up at him.  
  
"How did your father tell you that you were going to this hellhole?" Elladan questioned him. Legolas shrugged. "He said he would force me to go anyway and we had a fight." Elrohir, who had woken because his brother stopped stroking his hair muttered: "You always get into fights with your father Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful. "But this time it was different." Elrohir looked up. "He won?" Legolas nodded. "That wasn't suppose to happen, I mean, I ALWAYS win." Elladan gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Poor little baby Legolas. Losing his first fight like this." He motioned his hands around the carriage. Legolas muttered something under his breath. Elladan grinned and kissed his brothers' forehead. "I'm going to get some sleep, so if you don't mind."  
  
Legolas nodded and looked out of his window, deeply in thought. He only looked up again when he heard the twins talking to him: "Hey Legolas, hey, we arrived." The blond closed his eyes and nodded. They slowly opened the now unlocked door [1] and stepped outside. There an old gray-haired man stood to welcome them. He gave the three a threatening look and asked: "Are you three the new students?" They nodded. The man sneered and told them to follow him.  
  
The school was made out of red-brown bricks that shone a brilliant color in the light of the setting sun. Behind the school a beautiful forest could be seen. In silence the group of four walked up to the enormous building where two teachers were in a discussion over the new program of the year. The short gray-haired man stopped in front of the two teachers. "Mister principal, Mister Aragorn sir, the new students have arrived."  
  
Legolas stiffened at that name. Mister Aragorn, did he say. is that.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
The Man that had his back turned to the Elves turned around and gasped.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The blond Elf nodded and tried to say something to his old friend. His mouth just opened and shut itself like a fish out of the water. The man stared in disbelief. Elrohir gave a quiet cough behind the two. Aragorn looked at his foster brothers and shook his head. "No, no.Elladan? Elrohir?" The twins nodded.  
  
Aragorn looked in awe at his brothers. "You decided to come here and teach?" They blushed. "Not exactly," the answer came from the short man. "These buggers here are the new students."  
  
The principal, an elderly man with no hair looked at the three Elves and grinned. "Well, well, what do we have here. If I'm not mistaken I see Legolas Greenleaf before my eyes. And why are you here son of Thranduil?" Legolas opened his mouth again to speak but Aragorn shook his head. "Lord Cadoss, I will escort our new students to their room." With that he turned and motioned the young Elves with him. They quietly followed.  
  
Once out of earshot of the two men Aragorn gave a glance over his shoulder. "How did you three get here?" he questioned. Elladan growled. "Ada forced us to come here, because he thought it would be good for us." Elrohir nodded. The Man looked at his blond friend. "Legolas."  
  
Legolas blushed and muttered something that sounded like: "Father. fight.woke up in.you."  
  
Elrohir gave a sad smile at the Prince and looked at his brother. Elladan frowned. "I think it would be better to ask. What are you doing here, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn stuttered something. He hadn't expected that question. "A-arwen wanted me to do something for the children of middle-earth. I said it was an awful idea. We had a fight and, as usual she won it." Legolas frowned. "You had a fight with the Evenstar?" Aragorn nodded and sighed. "She has. changed since we married. Even more stubborn then she was, and well she just changed okay?" Elrohir nodded. "Arwen has become a typical Mortal wife," he said thoughtfully. "She has really eh. lost her Elven charm or something." Legolas looked at his old friend accusingly "The Evenstar has lost her beauty?" Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Nay, just her charm."  
  
"I do not understand you're jest."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "She has been very. very."  
  
"Scary?" Elladan jested. "Annoyed, angry, irritated?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The blond Prince shook his head. "So that explains why you're here, but, why do we have to be here?"  
  
Elladan sighed and muttered: "Give it a rest Legolas, all Elven teenagers have to go to school. Glorfindel used to teach some other kids and us in Imladris. Give. It. A. Rest!"  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly. "But I'm an adult Elladan, I do not have to go to school. Plus, I am the Prince of Mirkwood; I can do as I please [2]." Elrohir frowned and shook his head. "Legolas as I recall, we are all from the same birth year. That means we are the same age, and neither me or Elladan is an adult yet."  
  
The blond-haired Elf stopped dead in his tracks. "You.you mean I'm not an adult yet?"  
  
The twins shook their heads.  
  
Aragorn gazed at his Elf friend. "You forgot your own age?"  
  
Legolas blushed, how could he be so foolish. The mistake was unforgivable. And what about his father? Oh the man must be furious with him. "But.I thought.I.and." helplessly he shook his head. "But I am an adult, really I am," he whispered "I was an adult when we were on the Quest. right?" The twins shook their heads softly. "No Legolas you were still under aged."  
  
Legolas blushed. So that's why his father had been so angry when he had returned. He had not understood at the time what his father was talking about and had walked out angry. Startled the blond prince looked up when Aragorn softly touched his arm. "I-" "You were lost in thought?" the Ranger chuckled. "You are always lost in thought Legolas."  
  
The blond Prince blushed again. "I am not."  
  
With a sweet smile Aragorn just nodded knowingly and pointed to a door. "Elladan, Elrohir your room will be here. Legolas your room is a little further down the hall, follow me please." The fair Elf nodded and followed the Ranger down the hall and around a corner.  
  
Elladan sighed as he turned to his brother. "How about we check out our new room, little one?" "If you call me little one more time," the younger twin threatened. "I'll have to punish you." Elladan grinned. "Do that my little, beautiful one." With a small clicking sound the door was opened and the two Elves stumbled inside, lips already locked firmly.  
  
"Aragorn, I am truly sorry for letting you see me in such a degrading situation," Legolas tried to apologize to the Man. "You must think very ill of me now." Aragorn smiled. "Nay fair Legolas, I do not think ill of you, not at all." He bent down and kissed the Elf softly on the lips.  
  
"It has been too long, my love." The Man nodded.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Legolas gave a shy smile and brushed his lips past Aragorn's. "I have missed you Aragorn," he whispered softly. "I know you might not have missed me but I have missed you so badly." Aragorn gave an affectionate smile. "I have missed you too my beautiful Legolas. Every day I would think of you. Which would annoy Arwen a great deal." Legolas smiled and blushed.  
  
As he pulled in for another kiss Aragorn heard the loud footsteps coming their way down the hall.  
  
"Cadoss," he whispered. "Just be silent my fair Prince." A hasty kiss was pushed on the Elf's brow. When he pulled away the Ranger straitened up and waited for the principal to show.  
  
"Aragorn, why is this student not with the other two?" Cadoss asked and gave a crooked grin at the blond Elf. "I was showing him to his room now sir." Cadoss shook his head. "His room has not been prepared yet, he will have to spend a night or two with the other two in their room." Aragorn nodded and turned to Legolas. "You heard the man, come on, lets get you back to your room." With an approving nodding Cadoss watched the pair round the corner again and grinned. This would be a very. interesting year.  
  
The dark-haired Man stopped a few doors before the room that was for the twins. "This is my room Legolas, if you ever feel the need to talk to me, or something else," he winked. "Just knock." Legolas grinned and headed towards his own room. "I will see you in the morn my love." Aragorn nodded and opened his door silently stepping inside and crawled in his bed.  
  
About a minuet later there was a knock on the door. Startled the Man looked up. "Come in." Silently a blond head popped into the room. "Legolas, what is wrong, did the twins lock you out?" The Elf shook his head. "Can I stay here tonight?" Aragorn frowned. "Why?"  
  
Legolas blushed. "I was about to open the door when I heard muffled sounds from inside the room. On closer inspection I found out what the sounds were and thought it would be better if I slept here tonight." Aragorn looked confused. "What kind of sounds?" Legolas stepped inside and closed the door firmly.  
  
"Think Aragorn."  
  
"You mean."  
  
The fair Elf nodded. "I shall sleep on the floor if you want me to, just let me stay here. I do not have the need to interrupt them in their doings." Aragorn shook his head. "By the Valar Legolas, we are lovers!" Legolas shook his head. "We were lovers Aragorn, now that you are wed with Arwen."  
  
"I still love you," the soft whisper was heard. "I never stopped loving you Legolas." Legolas blushed. Aragorn threw the covers back. "Come on in my love." Grinning Legolas tugged his shirt off and practically jumped into the bed. Quickly he snuggled into Aragorn's arms and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Aragorn smiled as he to fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
In another room two bodies collapsed against each other. Slowly Elrohir pushed his head against his brother's chest. "I love you Elladan." The older twin wrapped his arms around his brother's back. "I love you too little one." Elrohir growled. "I thought you had learned your lesson?" Elladan grinned. "Not by far my pretty little pet, Not by far..."  
  
TBC  
  
[1] Legolas was furious when he found out that the door had been locked. He almost killed the first person in sight! AKA: Elladan. [2] The boy is so spoiled. Thranduil should have given him more discipline when he was young. *Whip cracking in the background* No, not the whip.give the boy some rest.  
  
***************  
  
Jiro: Because Inyx wanted us to actually do something (the nerve) Peter and I decided to annoy some of the reviewers. Peter: Maybe they will flame after this.Remember folks, a flame a day keeps Jiro and Peter warm and happy!  
  
Tenshiamanda ~ Peter: *smiles* You were the first reviewer. Thanks for making Inyx so happy. She's less annoying when she's happy. About the threesome thing. we'll see if we can talk them into that.  
  
ShadowGirl ~ Jiro: 'Brat'. Well I can say it. I think Inyx can too. Oi, could you make Legolas be quiet? Give him something else quickly! My ears hurt. *Tries to hug Legolas but gets hit*  
  
Hitari ~ Peter: Did you read that book too? It's nice. But it doesn't work all to well. Inyx and wonderful.now why do I not see that happening *avoids a flying shoe* Yeah, the twins are very hot. *Gets a glare from Jiro* I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
***************  
  
Please review. Peter: And flame. Jiro: And if you're good, you can have a cracker. Don't mind them, just review.Pretty please? I need the feedback. And I promise the next chapter will have the lemon in it like the rating says. Well. if the site allows it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Nightly happenings and the mo...

Elven School Trauma chapter 3: Disclaimer: Jiro- like Inyx could ever afford Lord of the Rings or the characters. She owns nothing. Just two muzes and a lot of stupid ideas. Warnings: I love these. AU, SLASH or yaoi is in this chapter. Incest. You know the deal. This chapter has LEMON, as in two pretty Elves getting very comfy with each other. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Actually thanks to everyone who read this. You will all get Elven crackers sent to you by my muses. Everything is in the Elven tongue.  
  
Chapter 3: Nightly activities and the morning after.  
  
"Elladan," the younger twin moaned between kisses. "Should we be doing this?" The older elf began tugging at his twins' shirt. "Of course we should Elrohir, unless you don't want to that is." Pushing his brother on the bed Elrohir shook his head. "I want this Edda, I need this." Elladan pulled his brother atop of him, kissing him forcefully. Elrohir smiled against his brothers' lips. "Now lets begin your punishment shall we?"  
  
Elladan moaned as his little brother straddled his thighs. "Yes, please, go on and punish me little one." The youngest twin had a catlike grin as the he lowered himself to a dark nipple gently kissing and sucking on it. Elladan gasped as he felt teeth tugging at the hardened nipple.  
  
"Valar!"  
  
"It is not Valar, my name is Elrohir remember Edda?" the teasing note was obvious in Elrohirs' voice. The other Elf groaned. "More, Elrohir I need more." Elrohir gave a playful grin. "Maybe I should stop right now and leave you to yourself as a punishment." His twins' eyes went big. "Don't you dare do something like that Elrohir!"  
  
The younger Elf giggled. "You are so cute."  
  
Elladan growled and pushed up his hips. "Now!"  
  
The younger twin put on a hurtful face. "You're being mean again," he pretended to wipe away a tear. "Why are you always so bossy?" Elladan jumped up. "Elrohir! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, oh Elrohir." He pulled his now fake sobbing brother in an embrace. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up. I love you? I really didn't mean to? I'm sorry?" The youngest twin giggled. "Fooled you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are always so gullible my precious brother."  
  
Elladan frowned. "You had me worried little one." The smaller twin shrugged. "Now I think I've been punished enough for one night, so goodnight." With a small peck on his brothers' cheek Elladan curled up and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Elrohir." The younger twin took a moment of thought.  
  
Elladan was just joking right? He wouldn't really go to sleep leaving him like, well, in the state of arousal he was. Would he? He wouldn't just go to sleep after practically begging for his little brother to continue?  
  
"Elladan? Are you really going to sleep?" a soft timid voice asked. The other Elf just muttered something in his sleep and turned over. "Edda?" Elladan hid his face in his arms.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
No response.  
  
"I'll just have to relieve myself."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Edda?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
With a sigh Elrohir looked down. He knew he would get no rest tonight if he did not take care of this. A shaking hand went down to the waistband of his tight fitting leggings. Slowly pulling them down Elrohir closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.  
  
What if it was his Elladan stroking down his stomach. What if it was his Elladan taking him in his hands, loving him and giving him this pleasure. A thrill went through Elrohir's body as he imagined his twins' hands running over him. Imaging the look in his eyes, the way he would smile, kiss him. The smaller twin moaned.  
  
Opening his eyes Elladan watched his brother giving pleasure to himself. He gasped at the way Elrohir tilted his beautiful head and closed his eyes. Every little movement he made. When his brother shouted his name in ecstasy Elladan couldn't take it anymore. Quickly he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he heard Elrohir call from the other room.  
  
"I knew it! You were watching!"  
  
With a sigh Elladan poured himself a glass of water. This was going to be a long night. "Elladan, I'm waiting." the voice called from the bedroom. "And I want you." Elladan grinned; maybe this was going to be a nice night after all.  
  
***************In Aragorn's room***************  
  
"Aragorn?" the blond Elf asked as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his lovers back. "Aragorn are you awake?" The ranger muttered something. "Go back to sleep." "But it's morning." The Man groaned and pushed his head into the blond Elf's hair. "I don't want to go and teach some spoiled kiddy class," he muttered "I want to stay in bed and make love to you."  
  
Legolas blushed. "I want to- wait a minute. spoiled kiddy class?"  
  
The Man groaned. "All those snotty children fussing about matters they don't understand. Trying to impress me with things they don't understand. It's frustrating when they are at that age you know." The teenaged Elf frowned. "That age?"  
  
"Puberty," the answer came as Aragorn nuzzled on his lovers ear, making the Elf gasp. "The age when Elves get highly annoying." The Prince growled and pushed his lover away. "You forgot that I'm one of your students Aragorn, I may not like that, but I will not let you insult me like that!" Before the Man could say another word the blond warrior hopped out of bed and pulled his shirt back on. "If you think of me like that than I had better go!"  
  
Aragorn called his lovers name: "Legolas, my love, I didn't mean it li-" The door slammed. Cursing himself in every tongue he knew the King of Gondor began dressing himself to go find his lover before the Elf woke up the whole school. Aragorn sighed to himself as he began combing brown locks [1]. "Why is that dratted Elf so stubborn?"  
  
With a jump Aragorn looked around the room again. Did he just see something move? No, he must have been mistaken. "That's great, I've only been with Legolas for one night and I'm turning paranoid!" the man exclaimed. "I tell you that Elf will be my downfall one day." Still muttering to himself the man left the room to begin searching for the angry Elf.  
  
As soon as the door closed and was locked a small panel moved from behind the overfull bookshelf. A pair of eyes peered true the little opening in the wall one last time before it was closed. In the shadows of the dimly lit secret passageway a soft laugh sounded. "A very interesting year indeed."  
  
TBC  
  
[1] Yes the man combs his hair. And he washes it twice a week. He may be a rugged Ranger type but that is no excuse for lack of personal hygiene. I'm beginning to sound like Elrond. Valar help me.  
  
***************  
  
Peter: So chapter 3 already. Another round of annoying reviewers for us. *Smiles* I think I'm getting the hang of these Muze-Duty-Things Inyx keeps telling us about.  
  
Shakura~ Jiro: I keep telling you people! Inyx and awesome don't mix! Yes there'll be lots more chapters if Inyx will ever get enough reviews to keep writing. Or flame her and I'll make her continue! *growls* I can't belive what you did! Liking her story and all! Leave a flame! *gets whacked by Inyx*  
  
Tenshiamanda~ Peter: Nope, the Elflings are still in puberty. Gorny's an adult but lets just not begin about his age. He's sensible about that sort of thing. Legolas a brat? Well, he probably is. *gets a death-glare from Leggie* Only a bit! Um. forget I said that.  
  
ShadowGirl~ Jiro: Too good to flame? *Falls down laughing* Every story is good enough to flame! Arwen, hmm well she suspects something is going on but isn't smart enough to see the obvious: that Leggie and Gorny are made for each other. So she's still figuring out who her competition is. So she can hunt them down and kill them.  
  
**************  
  
So that's chapter 3 for you lot. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first attempt at a lemon and I've never worked with an R rating. Peter: That should tell you enough to flame. Jiro: Flame please! Well give you crackers! 


	4. Chapter 4: Of fights and feelings

Elven school Trauma chapter 4: Of Fights and feelings Disclaimer: Peter- Inyx is broke, don't sue her because she stole Mister Tolkiens characters. She takes good care of them and promised to return them when she's done. Warnings: SLASH, incest and an angry Elfling ahead. I just want to thank all the great readers and reviewers of this story. You can get Elven crackers at the nearest exit. And my excuses that it took so long, I had exams and had to study a lot. Also I had a major writers block. A special thanks to my wonderful beta-reader: Linteloteiel the Elf Slut.  
  
Chapter 4: Of fights and feelings  
  
The door slammed as the blond stormed in. "Can you believe him?" Elrohir pushed his face against Elladan's chest at the sudden noise. "He has the manners of a Dwarf he does, that insensitive." Elladan groaned. What was he complaining about this time? He always came to them when he was having a fight with Aragorn, and the twins had always helped him through it. But why did Legolas always choose the morning to complain?  
  
"Edda, I don't want to get up." Elrohir muttered and wrapped his arms more around his brother. The oldest son of Elrond looked up. "Legolas," he said in a sleepy tone "What are you doing here?" The Mirkwood royal sat down on the empty bed in the small room. "Aragorn." His voice was trembling with anger "He, he said."  
  
Elrohir looked up as well to find Legolas in the room. "Huh? Legolas!" the Elf jumped up pulling the covers up to his chin and stepping back before he remembered he was on a bed. A loud *tump* was heard as the Elf landed on the floor. The other two Elves laughed open-heartedly. Elrohir growled while rubbing the back of his head. "That's not funny!" Elladan pulled his brother in his lap and placed a kiss on his temple. "Sure it wasn't little one."  
  
Legolas smiled and shrugged. "As I was saying, Aragorn is being a total Dwarf when it comes to manners." Elladan nodded. "He can be like that some times. What did he do to finally make you understand this simple statement?" The comment earned him a playful smack from his twin. Legolas gave a sad smile. Elladan and Elrohir always knew how to make him smile.  
  
Elladan grinned before his face turned serious again. "Tell us."  
  
Legolas nodded. With a deep breath he began his story. "Last might when Aragorn was to show me to my room we came across that Kadorr person." Elrohir frowned. "It's Cadoss." Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, him. He told Aragorn my room was not ready and that I should stay the night in your room, but when I got there I heard the most err . Interesting noises." The twins blushed and Elladan giggled.  
  
"I thought that I could spend the night in Aragorn's room. He let me in, and I slept against him and only against him." Legolas said before the snappy comment from one of the twins could be heard. "And the next morning he begins telling me how annoying I am and that he hates me!"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "He did not, Estel would never hurt you like that." Elrohir nodded. "He loves you Legolas." Legolas nodded. "But when he acts like this, he reminds me of, um, of Gimli." Elladan gave a look of disgust. "A Dwarf?"  
  
"His manners remind me of Gimli, when we had those little fights." A look similar to Elladan's appeared on the blondes' face "And when he began talking about how he would like to do specific, uh, things to me it doesn't really help." Elrohir giggled softly, pushing his head against Elladan's neck to muffle the sounds. "Estel is not a Dwarf Legolas."  
  
"I would hope not." A voice from the doorway sounded as Aragorn shut the door.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan gasped as Elrohir practically jumped of his lap and covered them both. Legolas frowned. "Don't you know how to knock Mortal?" The Man frowned. "Don't be like this Legolas, you know I didn't mean it." The blond Elf sneered. "So you didn't mean it when you called me an annoying child, that is only trying to impress you with things I don't understand? That's rich." Aragorn moved to sit beside his lover, but Legolas turned away. "Love, please, please let me explain." The Elf ignored him fully. Elladan shook his head. "Estel, I don't think he wants to speak to you right now."  
  
Aragorn snorted and looked at the twins. "And what have you two been doing?" he snapped. "Having a little nighttime fun with each other?" They blushed. "So it's true." The Man snorted again and turned to Legolas. "Please, Legolas, lovely one?" The Elf was inspecting the lousy woodcraft of the bed with the utmost interest. "If you won't listen to me I'll make you." Legolas still showed more interest in the bed.  
  
While wrapping his arms around the blondes' slim chest the Man pulled his lover close. "Talk to me." Legolas' back straightened and he tried to push the Man away. Aragorn only tightened his grip. "Please." The Prince shook his head making blond locks flow around his face. The Ranger gave a small nip at the sensitive Elven ear. Legolas gasped. "Aragorn!" The man ran his tongue over the tip.  
  
"Now will you listen?" the man asked as he let the Elf go. Tears were in Legolas' eyes. "You disgusting human, do you think that will get me back in your arms? I hate you Son of Arathorn!" he whispered and ran out the doorway. The man tried to get up but Elladan shook his head. "No Estel, not yet." The Man gave a small squeak and slumped back on the bed. Elrohir sighed and began to hear the man out on what had happened this time.  
  
The blond Elf ran. He ran and ran and ran through the corridors, taking random lefts and rights. Finally the young Elf stopped and collapsed against the wall. "I am not a child." He whispered to himself. "I'm not, I'm not, I am not a child." A tear slowly traced the pale cheek. Why did everyone call him a child? He wasn't, he was a- a...  
  
*************** Flashback ***************  
  
"You're an insolent child Legolas!" his father shouted at the smaller Elf. "But Father-" the young man began. "It wasn't my fault. He was in the tree for only a moment, all the guards were surrounding the... and the." Thranduil sneered.  
  
"Don't make up excuses you worthless child. You will be the one to tell Lord Elrond you messed up again, in front of the whole Council." Legolas nodded. "Yes Father," he whispered. "I will do as you please." Thranduil nodded. "You better, after how you messed up yet again." Trying to blink back the upcoming tears the Elf nodded. "Y-yes Sir," he stammered.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Legolas, I didn't mean it like that. I-" The blond shook his head. "Can I go now please?" Before his father could answer Legolas had stormed out of the room.  
  
*************** End of flashback ***************  
  
Legolas sniffled. He wasn't a child and he would prove it to everyone. Even if it killed him. "No, Elves are Immortal, Legolas," he joked with himself trying to lighten his mood. "Now, off you go to find Aragorn and talk to, no wait I'm not talking to him anymore." The Elf shook his head and frowned. "I'm beginning to talk to myself." He groaned. Now, where did he come from again?  
  
"This is going to be a long walk."  
  
TBC  
  
*************** Jiro: Well seeing as there are still some people who comment Inyx' work I guess we have to annoy them. *gets a glare from Inyx* In a nice way of course.  
  
Tenshiamanda~ Peter: No I don't think Aragorn has heard the expression 'Think before you speak.' Only the one 'Act before you think of something more stupid to do than insult Legolas'  
  
Glassneko~ Jiro: Inyx does not find Arwen stupid. She just really, really, really dislikes her because she took Glorys place in the movie. And married Aragorn. And, um, stuff.  
  
Steffi Anderson~ Peter: Well, the Arwen-issue is easily avoided. Or you kill her *grins like a madman* or make they're relationship forced, unwanted, fake, whatever. Or you just ignore her. Something like that.  
  
***************  
  
Thanks for bearing with me through this awful chapter. Please make my day and leave a precious review. Jiro: Please write a flame before leaving now. *Gets hit* 


	5. Chapter 5: Never mock the principal

Elven School Trauma Chapter 5: Never mock the principal Disclaimer: Jiro- All the characters from the LotR trilogy are owned by the wonderful JRR Tolkien. Inyx only feeds them every now and then to keep them silent. Warnings: SLASH, incest, AU, scary principals and fluff. Special thanks to my awesome beta-reader: Linteloteiel the Elf Slut  
  
Chapter 5: Never mock the principal.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He had just explained his part of the story and was leaning against Elladan heavily as the Elf stroked his hair. He angrily whipped the tears staining his cheeks away with the back of his hand. Elrohir sighed. "Estel, you know that Legolas can be touchy sometimes." The Man nodded. "But I didn't say anything about him!" he said crossly. "I was just telling him about my job!"  
  
Elrohir frowned. "And?"  
  
"And nothing, I was just talking about the students and-" the man stopped abruptly. "Oh my." Elladan looked up from stroking the Rangers hair. He had his suspicions about what had made his blond friend so angry but decided not to voice his doubts just yet. He also knew that when Legolas was angry that he would storm off to practically anywhere if he got the chance. Which meant that he would probably be lost by now or worse. Again he chose to keep silent before Estel would throw a huge fit.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut in anger. "I told him that I thought the kids were bratty and immature and he hates me and I'll never be able to touch him or love him or hug him or..." Aragorn began whispering to himself. Elrohir grabbed the Mans hand and squeezed it. "It will be okay Estel, you know Legolas just overreacted."  
  
The Man nodded. Elrohir was right, Legolas had just overreacted. But then why was he reacting so badly to it all? The last time he had reacted this badly to one of their fights was when they were at that huge party. Legolas stormed off by himself and had fallen out of a tree. Of course that could have been because Legolas had been drunk at the time... And he had healed quickly afterwards!  
  
"I think he stormed off again," the Man said nervously. "This school is quite big, you know. He's probably lost by now." He jumped up and began to walk to the door. He would find Legolas, make up to him and everything would be okay. Elrohir grasped his arm. "Can we help?" Aragorn shook his head. "No, I'll take care of it. You two just get unpacked." The two Elves nodded. "Good luck Estel."  
  
Aragorn smiled before he ran out the room to find the missing student. He knew the halls of the school pretty well by now [1]. He also knew that his lover would just take random lefts and rights. Calculating his guesses the Ranger knew he would find Legolas near Cadoss' office. The Man sighed and hoped that Legolas would stay out of trouble for once. He didn't know how wrong he was...  
  
***************  
  
Legolas growled as he looked around himself again. He swore that was the third time he saw that painting. With a sigh the Elf leaned against a closed door. "Where in the name of Mordor is Aragorn when you need him?" he muttered to himself.  
  
It was at that moment that the door Legolas had been leaning against opened and the Elf tumbled in. "Ai!" he shrieked and tried to cover his head in time for the fall. After the Elf had hit the ground with a big thud he screamed: "In the name of the Valar where are your manners! I am a Mirkwood Prince and deserve respect!" A growl was the respond. "In this school, Mister Greenleaf, you are just another student." Legolas gulped and looked up from the floor at the angry face of Cadoss. "Kadorr! I mean, Mister Principal, or...something like that." he stammered. He knew that talking back to your superiors was a big mistake. The look on the Mans face made that sure.  
  
"It's Cadoss, you little brat," the Man whispered below his breath.  
  
"Why is it, Mister Greenleaf, that you are yelling at a superior? Has your father learned you no manners at all?" Legolas frowned as he got up and dusted off his clothes. "My father has learned me perfect manners thank you." He bit on his tongue. That was the wrong thing to say. He should really begin watching his mouth. "Do not get cocky with me now, Mister Greenleaf, or you will find yourself in a lot of trouble."  
  
The young Elf took a calming breath. 'Don't talk back now, just hold your tongue,' he thought to himself. "I didn't 'get cocky with you' as you put it, sir, I answered your question." He almost spat the words. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' his mind chanted. He saw the principals' face get red, and noticed the small twitching above his right eye: "In my office, now!" Cadoss hissed.  
  
Legolas gulped. He was in trouble now. Very big trouble.  
  
***************  
  
"Edda?" a small voice whispered from the bed.  
  
Elladan looked up from unpacking: "Yes little one?"  
  
"Do you think Estel and Legolas will make up soon?" Elrohir asked his brother carefully. The older twin seemed to think about that for a while and nodded. "They always make up quickly," he answered to his brother. Elrohir gave a shy smile. "Alright."  
  
A moment later there was another whisper: "Edda?" Elladan looked at his lover again. Elrohir was sitting on the bed hugging his knees to his chest, like he always did when he was insecure. His big eyes were shining with it as he followed every movement his older twin made. "What is it Elrohir?" The Elf looked out the window and blushed: "If we ever have a fight, do you promise not to run away?" Elladan smiled. So that was what this was about. "I promise."  
  
Elrohir gave a timid smile at his brother. "And if we ever have a fight, could we maybe, um, kiss and make up very quickly?" Elladan walked to the bed and pulled his brother in a warm hug. "Of course." Elrohir wrapped his arms around his brothers' neck and whispered: "And could we maybe just kiss now?" Elladan grinned. "I think I'd like that, little one." He pushed his lips softly on those of his twin.  
  
Elrohir sighed. "Good."  
  
Elladan smiled and let go of his lover. "Now help me get unpacked now would you little one?"  
  
TBC  
  
*************** [1] Because he got lost himself a dozen times.  
  
Peter: Why do you people keep commenting! Then Inyx makes us be nice. Please just leave a flame. Don't mind him. Please leave a review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


End file.
